thechamberofaffinityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chamber of Affinity RPG
This is my first RPG ever! I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think about it okay? Don't forget to submit the format for your character when you can. Check back every now and then to see what new things are added on. For those who need some help with the battles and magic check out this page The Chamber of Affinity Scenarios. There will also be character Bios coming soon as well as an enemy Guide complete with weaknesses! Soon things will be starting up. Please ENJOY! See you later!^_^ Creator and Co Creators. Lord Rose Thorn Niko Banks Redmight Story It is a troubling time in Mossflower. The evil lord has acquired one of the three keys to the Chamber of Affinity and he only requires two more to enter it's doors and control the world. One key is Gray It's name is The Key To Wuji, one is Black with a White Circle in the decoration It's name is The Key To Yang, the last White with a Black Circle in the decoration It's name is The Key To Yin. Key of the Chamber of Affinity Wuji.PNG Key of the Chamber of Affinity Yang.PNG Key of the Chamber of Affinity Yin.PNG Explanation This RPG is about this chamber that has the power to control everything in the world since affinity refers to Yin, Yang, and Wuji there will be three keys to access the chamber you will have to fight through various challenges to obtain the two keys required to enter the chamber. There will be items to use as well as Magical Abilities to use since the chamber holds the worlds power the key that was obtained released various magical abilities and spells scattered across the world of Redwall. There will be challenges that will have you going against the forces of the evil lord and even a challenge to face him as well to obtain the final key and save the world of Redwall! Eulaliiiiiaaaaaaa! You will be joining the ranks of Lord Rosethorn's elite band of warriors to secure the fate of the world. You will all be rewarded for completing challenges with Items or Weapons that will help you with your adventure. Lord Rosethorn will assign missions to those who serve him and will also accompany them on the various challenges or missions. '' 'Play Rules' The Health will work like this, everyone starts out with '''250 HP(Hit Points)'. The Magic will work by dice roll. You roll the dice and depending what number you have for the Magic Stats multiply that with the number rolled and there is the damage. The Magic Spells use MP(Mana Points). There will be a specified amount of MP used by each Spell. You start out with 200 MP. This is all you'll need to know about this RPG, there will be a bot for dice usage in battles and Luck Sequences in Speeqe if we could get it up and running properly if not we'll probably resort to old fashioned means. Luck Sequences are times in the RPG where you are required to roll a die to determine what will happen in the end of one. One Example would be when you open chests you roll a die and whatever number you land on determines what you get. New/Joining Characters and Their Stats Name: Lord Rosethorn Species: Badger Gender: Male Age: 23 Seasons Weapons: Twin Swords of the Rose, Spear named Oath of Roses, Whip named Punish By Thorn. Appearance(Including Clothing): Taller and more masculine than normal fully grown badgers, Green eyes, Wears the Thorn Armor with a red and green cape with a small Rose clasp as well as the Mask of the Rose. Type of Position (Rank/Profession): Prince/Badger Lord/Band Leader. Stats '' ''(You start out with one point for each stat and Level will go up with each victory) Level: 1 EXP. (Experience):'''0 '''HP (Hit Points):'''250 '''MP (Mana Points):'''200 '''Strength (Attack): 1 Intellect (Healing Knowledge): 1 Speed (Attack/Reaction Time): 1 Armor (Defense Against Physical Damage): 1 Resistance (Defense Magical): 1 Willpower (Magic Damage): 1 Magic Stats(Magic levels and Spell Equipment) Magic Abilities: Control over Bloodwrath and Hellfire, Hellfire, Bloodwrath Uprising (Fully Completed Form of the Bloodwrath) Bloodwrath and Hellfire combined known as Bloodfire. Bloodwrath A mental condition characteristic of badgers but not limited exclusively to the species. It causes the afflicted to go berserk with anger for a short period of time, enabling him (or her) to cause a fantastic amount of damage during battle and to withstand a great deal of pain and injury, battling on until the death of the sufferer or all of their enemies. Hellfire A state in which the inflicted person is made to be PURE EVIL and causes them to want death and destruction to be wrought upon the world. Bloodfire An incredibly evil state where nothing can stop the afflicted, this affliction has a high risk of killing the user. Weapons and Armor Equipment Weapons Sword of the Rose, Oath of Roses, Punish By Thorn, Mask of the Rose Armor Thorn Armor Fire: 5 (Fire Gem) Water: 0 (''Magic Equipment slot Wate''r) Wind: 0 (Magic Equipment slot Wind) Earth: 0 (Magic Equipment slot Earth) Holy: 6 (Holy Gem) Dark: 6 (Dark Gem) Item sack/Item Storage '' ''(Sack can be upgraded to hold more Items) (Current Item Storage Space:20 Quantity of Each Item That Can Be Held:10) Slot1:HP Potion X10 Slot2:MP Potion X10 Slot3:Holy Water X10 Slot4:Dark Water X10 Slot5:Puzzle Box Inscription: Vd ezhkdc sn jddo sgd onvdq hm bgdbj zmc knrs ntq khudr hm sgd qpnbdrr ne rdzkhmf hs azbj hmsn sgd bgzlcdq, sgnrd vgn vntkc czqd rddj hsr onvdq enq duhk hr z ennk zmc z rnnm sn ad cdzc nmd hm ezbs! Slot6: Slot7: Slot8: Slot9: Slot10: Slot11: Slot12: Slot13: Slot14: Slot15: Slot16: Slot17: Slot18: Slot19: Slot20: Belt (Items can be equipped on this for quick use in battle) (Number of Items that can be equipped:5) Slot1:HP Potion X5 Slot2:MP Potion X5 Slot3:Holy Water X5 Slot4:Dark Water X5 Slot5: NEW CHARACTERS TO JOIN THE RANKS! Here is where new characters will join this RPG. Name: Redmight Sunstrike Species: Wolf Gender: Male Age: 22 Weapons: Massive double-edge claymore(named Judgement) Appearance(Including Clothing): Red is a white wolf with Bright Red eyes, he is really tall and muscular, he has tattoos of flames on his eyes, he wears a red cape, he wears metal plated fingerless guantlets and a metal cuirass with the sun engraved on it. Type of Position (Rank/Profession): Paladin/knight Stats (You start out with one point for each stat and Level will go up with each victory as well as stats) ''' '''Level: 1 Strength ' '(Attack): 1 Intellect (Healing Knowledge): 1 Speed (Attack/Reaction Time): 1 Armor (Defense Against Physical Damage): 1 Resistance (Defense Magical): 1 Willpower (Magic Damage): 1 Magic Stats(Magic levels and Equipment) ''' '''Magic Abilities: Solar Flare, Ambush, Pack Instinct, Tracker Solar Flare Allows user to instantly use any fire or light related spells including fusion spells. Ambush '''Gains bonuses when attacking unweary enemies. Pack Instinct Increases attack by 10 when with another wolf in battle. '''Tracker User can find invisible enemies and find hidden enemies even when it seems to be hopeless can even track down far away enemies the farther they are the more damage ranged attacks inflict. Fire: 6 (Fire Gem+Fireball Spell) ''' '''Water: 0 (Magic Equipment slot Water) ''' '''Wind: 0 (Magic Equipment slot Wind) ''' '''Earth: 0 (Magic Equipment slot Earth) ''' '''Holy: 6 (Holy Gem+Holy Arrow Spell) Dark: 0 (Magic Equipment slot Dark) Item sack/Item Storage ' '(Sack can be upgraded to hold more Items) ' '(Current Item Storage Space:20 Quantity of Each Item That Can Be Held:10) Slot1: Hp Potion X'20 '''Slot2: Mp Potion X'20 'Slot3: Holy Water X'20 '''Slot4: Antidote X20 Slot5: ' '''Slot6: ' 'Slot7: ' 'Slot8: ' 'Slot9: ' 'Slot10: ' 'Slot11: ' 'Slot12: ' 'Slot13: ' 'Slot14: ' 'Slot15: ' 'Slot16: ' 'Slot17: ' 'Slot18: ' 'Slot19: ' 'Slot20: ' 'Belt ' '(Items can be equipped on this for quick use in battle) ' '(Number of Items that can be equipped:5) ' '''Slot1: ''Hp Potion X''5 Slot2: Mp Potion X5 Slot3: Holy Water X5 Slot4: Antidote X5 Slot5: FINISHED OBJECTS RACK The Finished Object Rack is a place where finished Equipment or Weapons will be placed for the requester to pick up. F.O.R. Slot1: F.O.R. Slot2: F.O.R. Slot3: F.O.R. Slot4: F.O.R. Slot5: F.O.R. Slot6: F.O.R. Slot7: F.O.R. Slot8: F.O.R. Slot9: F.O.R. Slot10: Magic Spells and Summoning Spells Available The basic spells will be awarded to those who complete certain challenges and advanced ones will be awarded to all members upon completion of certain missions. The ones below are spells that have yet to be acquired by the ranks. Like the Summoning Spells they will have this mark next to them'+'. Summoning Spells are randomly found, they temporarily summon a great warrior from the past to do battle alongside the ones responsible for summoning them. Each Summoning Spell acquired is added into the Book of Summons held by Lord Rosethorn. Summoning Spell consume all the users MP over a short period of time. You will know what Summoning Spells are obtained if they have this mark +''' the Summoning Spells are very rare but worth the effort to obtain. You may also get lucky if you find one in a Puzzle Box. From top left to bottom right: '''Aqua Mentaris (Basic Water Spell) Causes a flood of water to charge at enemy. Dark Barrage (Basic Dark Spell) '''Launches a salvo of dark shards at enemy. '''Dark Shadow (Advanced Dark Spell) Allows caster to control enemies. Divine Judgment (Advanced Holy Spell) '''Causes a huge pillar of lightning to rain down upon the enemy. '''Earth Shaker (Basic Earth Spell) Causes the ground around enemies position to shake violently causing them to drop their guard. Earth Shatter (Advanced Earth Spell) '''Causes the ground around enemies position to explode sending them everywhere. '''Fire Meteor Swarm (Advanced Fire Spell) '''Causes large flaming meteors to rain down on the enemy allows caster to choose are of impact for each meteor. '''Fireball (Basic Fire Spell) launches a ball of flame towards enemy. Holy Arrow (Basic Holy Spell) Launches an arrow comprised of holy energy at enemy. Typhoon Boom (Advanced Wind Spell) '''Causes a huge storm to erupt at the enemies position dealing damage while causing them to fly in all directions afterward. '''Whirpool (Advanced Water Spell) '''Summons a huge whirpool to deal damage and confuse enemies. '''Wind Storm (Basic Wind Spell) Causes a small storm to stir and attack enemies. ' Aqua Menteris Spell.PNG Dark Barrage Spell.PNG Dark Shadow Spell.PNG Divine Judgement Spell.PNG Earth Shaker Spell.PNG Earth Shatter Spell.PNG Fire Meteor Swarm Spell.PNG Fireball Spell.PNG Holy Arrow Spell.PNG Typhoon Boom Spell.PNG Whirpool Spell.PNG Wind Storm Spell.PNG ' The Book of Summons Summoning spells available in the future but not obtained: Summoning Spells Luke the Warrior Martin the Warrior Matthias Mattimeo Martin II Lord Brocktree Sunflash the Mace Russano the Wise Gorath the Flame Urthstripe the Strong Basil Stag Hare Hon Rosemary Woodsorrel Tarquin Longleap Woodsorrel ''' '''Tamello De Fformelo Tussock Stiffener Medick Cheek Stag Otter Zaran the Black Skipper Rorgus Skipper Rorc Keyla Felldoh Rakkety Tam MacBurl Wild Doogy Plumm Russa No Drey Dannflower Reguba ''' '''SPELL COMBINATIONS The Spell Combinations work when two people use a same or different spell combination by casting a single spell each when they are next to each other. There are combinations that have yet to be discovered. Items Available Dark Water Creates a safe invisible barrier around a medium to large amount of space protects user and allies. Holy Water Restores users or allies HP and MP fully as well as status effects also banishes dark enemies and undead. HP Potion '''Restores half the users HP. '''MP Potion Restores half the users MP. Intermediate HP Potion Restores 75% of users HP. Intermediate MP Potion '''Restores 75% of users MP. '''Antidote '''Cures Poison status and restores 25% of users HP. '''Burn No More '''Cures Burned status and restores 25% of users HP. '''Defreeze '''Cures Frozen status and restores 25% of users HP. '''See The Light '''Cures Blinded status and restores 25% of users HP. '''Undo Paralysis '''Cures Paralyzed status and restores 25% of users HP. Dark Water.PNG Holy Water.PNG HP Potion.PNG MP Potion.PNG Intermediate HP Potion.PNG Intermediate MP Potion.PNG Antidote.PNG Burn No More.PNG Defreeze.PNG See The Light.PNG Undo Paralysis.PNG '''SPELL COMBINATIONS The Spell Combinations work when two people use a same or different spell combination by casting a single spell each when they are next to each other. There are combinations that have yet to be discovered. Items Available Dark Water Creates a safe invisible barrier around a medium to large amount of space protects user and allies. Holy Water Restores users or allies HP and MP fully as well as status effects also banishes dark enemies and undead. HP Potion '''Restores half the users HP. '''MP Potion Restores half the users MP. Intermediate HP Potion Restores 75% of users HP. Intermediate MP Potion '''Restores 75% of users MP. '''Antidote '''Cures Poison status and restores 25% of users HP. '''Burn No More '''Cures Burned status and restores 25% of users HP. '''Defreeze '''Cures Frozen status and restores 25% of users HP. '''See The Light '''Cures Blinded status and restores 25% of users HP. '''Undo Paralysis '''Cures Paralyzed status and restores 25% of users HP. Bomb.PNG Smoke Pellets.PNG Puzzle Box.PNG '''Equipment and Weapon Forging Materials Available Equipment and Weapon Forging works like this: there are various Equipment and Weapon Recipe Cards scattered throughout the Redwall Universe, once obtained you are able to ask Lord Rosethorn to make the desired object, Lord Rosethorn will tell you what materials you need for it and he will ask you if you want to personalize the object being made with a certain type of Preciouse Gem, once finished the item will be put on the Finished Objects Rack and he will await for the person who requested the object to be made to arrive and pick up their newly made peice of Equipment or Weapon. Yew Wood Wood used for making bows and crossbows. Wood Wood used for many weapons. Steel Metal Nice hard metal used for various weapons and equipment. Sapphire Precious Gem adds flare and increases Water resistance. Ruby Preciouse Gem adds flare and increases Fire resistence. Rope Used for many weapons and equipment. Iron Metal Nice hard metal used for making various weapons and equipment. Emerald Preciouse Gem adds flare and increases Wind resistance. Diamond Preciouse Gem adds flare and increases Earth, Dark, and Holy resistance. Gold Metal '''Preciouse metal used in Weapon and Jewelry making '''Silver Metal Preciouse metal used in Weapon and Jewelry making''' also kills Werebeasts. Yew Wood.PNG Wood.PNG Steel Metal.PNG Sapphire.PNG Ruby.PNG Rope.PNG Iron Metal.PNG Emerald.PNG Diamond.PNG Gold Metal.PNG Silver Metal.PNG '''Magical Equipment Items Available Silver Fur of the Lycan Allows user to regain all memories and mental understanding as well as granting full control over the affliction known as Lycanthrope. Fire Gem Adds Fire damage by 5 points. Water Gem Adds Water damage by 5 points. Wind Gem Adds Wind damage by 5 points. Earth Gem Adds Earth damage by 5 points. Holy Gem Adds Holy damage by 5 points. Dark Gem Adds Dark damage by 5 points. Silver Fur of the Lycan.PNG Fire Gem.PNG Water Gem.PNG Wind Gem.PNG Earth Gem.PNG Holy Gem.PNG Dark Gem.PNG Equipment and Weapon Recipe Cards Basic Iron Dagger and Iron Armor Recipe Cards available from start. Steel Dagger and Armor, Gold Dagger and Armor, Silver Dagger and Armor. Recipe Card Weapons.PNG Recipe Card Equipment.PNG Recipe Card Equipment Steel Armor.PNG Recipe Card Equipment Rare Gold Armor.PNG Recipe Card Equipment Rare Silver Armor.PNG Recipe Card Weapons Steel Dagger.PNG Recipe Card Weapons Rare Gold Dagger.PNG Recipe Card Weapons Rare Silver Dagger.PNG THE SPECIAL FORCES OF LORD ROSETHORN The Spy: Dante Dark AKA Dante Laraue Earthshaker: A Mole who cannot speak due to having his throat punctured by a murderous Vermin when he was younger. The Weapons Specialist: The Mad Hare AKA Mad Matthew Moralthane Hare: A crazy Hare who at times can be a bit sensible he understands the urgency to Rosethorn's cause to stop the chamber from being opened and will help whenever he can. The Scavenger: '''Harthen Strait AKA Harthelena Straightbow: An Otter who is deadly with all ranged weapons, she is skilled at finding Rare Items that could not be found normaly. '''The Assassin: Storm Arrowmaid AKA Stormie Slybow: A Fox who is deadly with a bow and can kill anything from fifty feet away. Category:RPG Category:MPRPG